Telecommunication panels are used to provide electrical connections in a wide variety of telecommunication applications. The panels are often housed within and mounted to racks and cabinets, for example. Many racks and cabinets include frames having defined positions at which panels may be mounted. The panels are mounted at the defined panel positions with fasteners.
On many frame systems, panels are mounted to the frame by engaging screws with captive cage nuts provided within the frame. Cage nuts are designed to give a certain amount of float to ensure that manufacturing tolerances experienced with sheet metal frame constructions are accommodated. The cage nuts are typically provided within square holes located in the frame. Providing such a fastening system is time consuming and can lead to misalignment problems when attempting to match holes across the width of the frame.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such systems and methods. Accommodations to utilize some existing devices of such systems is also needed.